Zelda Characters Time Travel with the Beatles
by Nancy D
Summary: It's time travel! It's Zelda! It's the Beatles! It's Funny! It's got Santa Claus! It's got Robert E. Lee! It's got "We Can Work It Out"! You'll love it! Please r/r!!!
1. Civil War

A/N:  
What do you get had a dream about Glenn Miller, read a book about the Civil War, have the Beatles' "We Can Work It Out" in your head for two days straight, and have been experiencing withdrawal symptoms from lack of Purell hand sanitizer? This entirely random Civil War story! Please read. This should be interesting. Oooh yes. That's all I can really say. This is probably really really insane. That's ok! Smile! ::Sings: All you need is love! All you need is love! All you need is love! Love! Love is all you need!:: Oh, and this is the first story I tried in 'play' format. It just seemed easier, I guess. And if it looks too much link ~*Misty Dawn*~'s "What Zelda Characters Do With Their Spare Time", it's an entirely different idea. (I mean, me with my Beatles meets Robert E. Lee is not something of Misty's.) Anyways, hers are really funny.  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Zelda, the Civil War, the Beatles, or any of their songs.  
  
  
  
  
~*~The Civil War's Happy Ending~*~  
  
  
  
MALON: Hey guys, I got an idea!  
  
ZELDA/LINK/BOB(THE HAPPY MASK SHOP GUY)/RUTO: What?  
  
MALON: Let's travel back in time to the end of the Civil War!  
  
LINK: That sounds like a dandy idea!  
  
ZELDA: Great! Let's head to the Temple of Time!  
  
::At the Temple of Time::  
  
BOB: Ok, I guess we just have to go through this portal...  
  
RARU: You ain't goin through no portal without Raru! ::smiles::  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: Riiiiiiiiiiiiight!  
  
RARU: So! Where're we goin?  
  
MALON: We're going back to the time of the end of the Civil War!  
  
RARU: Ooh, that sounds adventurous! Let's go!  
  
EVERYONE: ::Hops through the portal::  
  
::In the streets of some city on April something 1865::  
  
EVERYONE IN THE STREETS: Woo hoo! The war's over! Woo hoo! No more fighting! Yeah!  
  
ZELDA: Ooh, everyone seems quite happy! I say we go join them!  
  
ALL: ::Starts screaming in the streets::  
  
::"Battle Hymn of the Republic" starts to play in the background::  
  
BACKGROUND: "Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord..."  
  
RUTO: This music sucks ass!  
  
LINK: For once, you're right, Ruto! We better get some good music.  
  
::Just then, the Beatles walk in::  
  
ZELDA: Hey! It's the Beatles! ::Faints::  
  
BOB: ::Catches Zelda:: Hey, they're not supposed to be around for almost another hundred years.  
  
LENNON: But here we are!   
  
BEATLES: ::Kicks out the "Battle Hymn of the Republic" people and starts setting up their guitars::  
  
MALON: ::Points in a different direction:: There's Ulysses S. Grant! ::Faints::  
  
LINK: ::Catches Malon:: Ok, I can see Zelda fainting when she sees the Beatles, but Ulysses S. Grant??  
  
GRANT: I heard that!  
  
LINK: ::blushes::  
  
GRANT: And it's General Grant to you, fairy boy!  
  
MALON: ::Runs up to Grant:: So sorry about my husband's rude behavior. Can I have your AUTOGRAPH??  
  
GRANT: Sure! ::Signs Malon's dress::  
  
MALON: ::Faints again and falls into the arms of Robert E. Lee::  
  
LEE: Hey, who the hell's this?  
  
GRANT: Beats me!  
  
LEE: ::Drops Malon::  
  
MALON: (To Lee) You're a jackass.  
  
LEE: Hey! Watch what you say to war generals!  
  
::A few moments later::  
  
LENNON/McCARTNEY: ::Start singing "We Can Work it Out"::  
  
ZELDA: That's my favorite song!  
  
NANCY: Mine too! That's why I'm putting it in my story!  
  
ZELDA: Isn't that a coincidence?  
  
NANCY: Sure...  
  
LINCOLN: Come on everybody! The war is over, and we all should be happy! Let the Black and the White join hands in brotherly love! ::Joins hands with a former slave::  
  
EVERONE: ::Joins hands black/white  
  
GRANT/LEE/LINCOLN/ZELDA/MALON/BOB/LINK/RUTO/NANCY: ::All have their arms around each other with a number of black and white people::  
  
RARU: ::Runs up to Lee:: Hey! It's my long lost brother!  
  
LEE: ::Hugs Raru:: Brother!  
  
RARU: But wait! We have one more lost brother!  
  
::Jingle bells are heard in the sky::  
  
RARU/LEE: Santa!!!  
  
SANTA: Ho ho ho! ::Hugs Raru and Lee:: My long lost brothers!  
  
NANCY/GRANT/LEE/RARU/SANTA/LINCOLN/ZELDA/BOB/MALON/LINK/RUTO/McCARTNEY/LENNON/HARRISON/RINGO: ::All have arms around each other::  
  
MALON: (to Nancy) Hey, why the hell do you get to be next to Ulysses?  
  
NANCY: Because I want to!  
  
EVERYONE WITH ARMS AROUND EACH OTHER: ::Sings: "We can work it out! We can work it out!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
A/N:  
Aw! Now isn't that a happy ending! I just love "We can work it out!" Isn't it nice how I worked the Beatles into there? Yes Kates, Robert E. Lee DOES look like Santa Claus! Have a good night, everyone, and a pleasant tomorrow! 


	2. The Time Travel Team

A/N: Yes, this is becoming a series. But it's all about Time Travel! Not the science of Time Travel, but actual Time Travel, with the Zelda Characters. This should be quite happy! And YES the Beatles ARE part of the Time Travel Team. So strap on your seat belts and let's head back in time!!!!!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Zelda, the Beatles, any of their songs, Santa, Robert E. Lee, Ulysses S. Grant, and any other Human Being mentioned in the story.   
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
  
~*~Zelda Characters Travel Through Time~*~  
  
Part II  
  
  
::Right after "We Can Work It Out"::  
  
MALON: Wow! That was great! I think we should do this more often.  
  
ZELDA: But we should be heading back home.  
  
LENNON: Where's home?  
  
ZELDA: Hyrule. It's a nonexistant fairy world. It's fun!  
  
LEE: Awesome! Can we come?  
  
MALON: ::grunts::  
  
GRANT: Yeah! Can we come?  
  
MALON: Why certainly!  
  
::Back in the Temple of Time::  
  
HARRISON: Wow, this place is weird.  
  
RARU: Hey! You dissin my house?  
  
HARRISON: No...  
  
RARU: Good!  
  
LINK: So...you guys want a tour?  
  
::Awkward silence::  
  
SANTA: Uhm, there's nothing here. It's just one room.  
  
LINK: Right.  
  
::more silence::  
  
MALON: Hey, let's go back in time again!  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: Yeah!  
  
RUTO: We can become a Time Travel Team! Here, we can put on costumes and stuff, and and have a slogan and a Time Machine, and all kinds of other cool stuff!  
  
EVEYONE: Awesome!  
  
::Goes and gets ready::  
  
RUTO: ::Cartwheels out:: Here we are! The Great Time Travelers! With myself, Ruto...  
  
BOB: ::Runs out, does backflips, and does a split on the floor::  
  
RUTO: Bob, the Happy Mask Shop Guy!  
  
ZELDA: ::Dances out::  
  
BOB: ::Flips Zelda Over::  
  
ZELDA: ::Lands and smiles::  
  
RUTO: Zelda! Princess of Hyrule!  
  
LINK: ::Swings out on a vine and lands::  
  
RUTO: Link! Hero of Time!  
  
MALON: ::comes out on a skateboard and does several tricks::  
  
RUTO: Malon! Time Travel engineer!  
  
RARU: ::enters doing a horribly graceful ballet dance::  
  
RUTO: Raru! Sage of Light!  
  
LEE: ::Comes out waving a Confederate flag::  
  
RUTO: Robert E. Lee, Civil War general!  
  
GRANT: ::runs out and throws Lee's flag on the ground::  
  
RUTO: Ulysses S. Grant, Civil War general and former U.S. President!  
  
SANTA: ::Flies his sleigh into the room and hops out::  
  
RUTO: Santa Clause! Everybody's favorite person, cause he's got more credit at the toy stores than anyone else in the universe!  
  
RUTO: And our musical guest  
  
BEATLES: ::come in playing "We Can Work It Out"::  
  
RUTO: The Beatles!!!!!  
  
::Applause in the background::  
  
RUTO: And introducing our all-new Time Travel Device, ::uncovers a large:: The Yellow Submarine!!!  
  
::More applause in the background::  
  
SANTA: Hey, what's wrong with my sleigh?  
  
RUTO: You have to feed the reindeer.  
  
SANTA: Oh, that makes sense. ::Starts applauding::  
  
RUTO: Ok! Everybody into the submarine!  
  
::The new Time Travel Team: Ruto, Zelda, Bob, Link, Malon, Raru, Robert E. Lee, Ulysses S. Grant, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Ringo Starr, and Santa Clause enter the Yellow Submarine::  
  
LINK: So Ruto, where're we goin?  
  
RUTO: I don't care. As long as we're before Bush, I'll be OK.  
  
LINK: Right, so let's go to...  
  
MALON: 1984!!!  
  
LINK: What's in 1984?  
  
MALON: I don't know, something about Big Brother, I guess.  
  
RARU: Nope, I've got my brothers right here! ::hugs Lee and Santa::  
  
BOB: Here, let me steer! ::takes control of the wheel:: American Revolution, here we come!!!  
  
::Yellow Submarine starts up and goes::  
  
EVERYONE: ::Sings at the top of their lungs:: WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE! A YELLOW SUBMARINE! A YELLOW SUBMARINE!  
  
NANCY: ::Sings louder than everyone else:: WE CAN WORK IT OUT! WE CAN WORK IT OU-OUT!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: End of Chapter 2. Don't worry, you'll see the American Revolution edition as soon as I feel like making it. Don't worry, it should be soon. Don't ya just LOVE the Time Travel Team? Sorry I didn't include Lincoln, for all you Lincoln fans out there. Well, have a good night and a pleasant tomorrow! ::Sings: We can work it out! We can work it ou-out! 


	3. Revolution

A/N: Ok, I only got reviews from Beatles fans so far, but that's ok, I'll just put in better descriptions from now on. I love the Beatles too, if I didn't', they wouldn't be in this story. Anyways, this is going to be an awesome story, and I WON'T KEEP MAKING THEM GO TO WARS! Don't worry. There will be peaceful times too. ::Sings: There will be peace, in the valley, for meeeee, some day! LIKE A BRIDGE OVER TROUBLED WATER! I WILL LAY ME DOWN!:: Sorry, I just HAD to sing the Anne Murray commercial. Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda, the Beatles, or the American Revolution!  
  
~*~Part III, American Revolution~*~  
  
BOB: REVOLUTIONARY WAR, HERE WE COME!!!  
  
YELLOW SUBMARINE: ::jerks, bumps, tips upside-down::  
  
ZELDA: I think I'm going to be sick…  
  
RUTO: ::is sick:: I am sick! ::is sick again::  
  
LEE: Ok, now that's nasty.  
  
GRANT: I'm not cleanin it up!  
  
LEE: Well I'm certainly not going to clean it up!  
  
GRANT: You lost the war; you've got to clean it up!  
  
LEE: You WON the war! I had to surrender in front of everyone! The least you can do is clean up a bit of puke!  
  
GRANT: No way!  
  
MALON: I'll clean it up, Ulysses! ::Cleans up puke::  
  
BOB: We're nearly there!  
  
YELLOW SUBMARINE: Crash! Bang!   
  
LENNON: My yellow submarine!!!  
  
ZELDA: Don't worry George, it'll be OK.  
  
LENNON: It's John.  
  
HARRISON: Yeah, I'm George.  
  
ZELDA: Ok John, George.  
  
LENNON/HARRISON: ::shrug::  
  
EVERYONE: ::steps out of submarine::  
  
LINK: Woah! Where are we?  
  
BOB: I told you, the American Revolution!  
  
LINK: ::walks up to a guy in knickers and wig:: What year is it?  
  
GUY IN KNICKERS AND WIG: Why, it's 1776!   
  
LINK: ::sees Declaration of Independence framed on the wall:: (to GIKAW) Is that the Declaration of Independence?  
  
JOHN: Yes, that's my signature right there all big. John Hancock. How'd you know?  
  
LINK: Uh…I don't know.  
  
JOHN: Hold on, let me get George. ::leaves room::  
  
McCARTNEY: This place is weird!  
  
RARU: Tell me about it!  
  
WASHINGTON: ::enters:: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!  
  
MALON: It's George Washington! ::faints::  
  
GRANT: ::catches Malon:: Hey, I thought she was mad about me!  
  
LINK: Well, she's MARRIED to ME!  
  
GRANT: You do have a point there, Link.  
  
RUTO: Hi, Mr. Washington. I'm Ruto.  
  
LINK: I'm Link, and that girl Grant's holding is my wife, Malon.  
  
GRANT: ::gives Malon to Link::  
  
LEE: ::shakes Washington's hand:: And I'm General Robert E. Lee. Pleasure to meet you.  
  
WASHINGTON: Oh, you're a general too?  
  
RARU: I'm his brother!  
  
SANTA: Me too!  
  
GRANT: I'm a general!. ::shakes Washington's hand:: General Ulysses S. Grant.   
  
ZELDA: (to Washington) Nice to meet you, John. I'm Zelda.  
  
WASHINGTON: I'm George.  
  
HANCOCK: Yeah, I'm John!  
  
ZELDA: (confused) Oh… ::looks over at Harrison:: And he's John, no wait, George, and ::looks over at Lennon:: he's John. ::Looks back to Washington:: and you're George, and ::looks over at Hancock:: and he's John!  
  
WASHINGTON: Now you've got it straight!  
  
RUTO: Took you long enough!  
  
ZELDA: ::sticks tongue out at Ruto::  
  
RUTO: ::sticks tongue out at Zelda::  
  
RINGO: You guys are acting like babies! Quit it, we're in the presence of a very important General who made us free from England! Of course, being that I am from England, I shouldn't really care, but oh well.  
  
RUTO/ZELDA: ::stare, confused::   
  
ZELDA: Could you run that by us one more time?  
  
RINGO: Forget it.  
  
WASHINGTON: And who are the rest of your crewmembers?  
  
LENNON: We're the Beatles, a popular singing group of the1960s, but our legend still lives on.  
  
WASHINGTON: (confused) 1960's? But it's 1776…  
  
LENNON: Oh yeah, I forgot.  
  
ZELDA: You see, Mr. Washington, we're part of a team that travels through time. All of the Beatles are still alive except for George, no John, who was assassinated sometime in the 1970's or 1980's I think, Santa Claus is nonexistent, so he is just here, Robert E. Lee and Ulysses S. Grant are from the 1800's and the Civil War, and Link, Malon, Raru, Ruto, Bob, and myself are from 2001.   
  
LINK: Speaking of Bob, where the hell is he?  
  
ZELDA: Bob? BOB!!  
  
EVERYONE: ::runs out side screaming:: BOB!!  
  
SANTA: Be calm! He's got to be around here somewhere!  
  
OFF IN THE DISTANCE: ::shooting's heard::  
  
WASHINGTON: Love to chat, but I've got a war to fight! ::jumps on a horse and leaves::  
  
ZELDA: No! Bob can't die in the war!  
  
LEE: He won't die in the war. I didn't!  
  
GRANT: Well, he might. A lot of my men died in battle.  
  
MALON: Damn it, Grant! That wasn't a nice thing to say!  
  
GRANT: (hurt) Well, it's true!  
  
RARU: There he is! He's under the Yellow Submarine!  
  
ZELDA: ::runs over to Bob:: There you are!  
  
BOB: I know! The Submarine crashed when we landed, and I was just fixin it up!  
  
ZELDA: I'm so happy you're safe!  
  
McCARTNEY: But you missed George Washington!  
  
LENNON: Are you sure you don't mean John Washington?  
  
ZELDA: Shut up, George!  
  
EVERYONE: IT'S JOHN!  
  
HARRISON: ::waves:: Hi Zelda!  
ZELDA: (to Bob) Anyways, Washington was great. I'm sorry you had to miss him. And you wanted to come so badly, too.  
  
BOB: That's OK, I saw him from out here.  
  
MALON: Well, we best be getting back.  
  
EVERYONE: Awww!!  
  
MALON: But we'll come again!  
  
EVERYONE: YAY!! ::piles onto the submarine and sings:: WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE! A YELLOW SUBMARINE! A YELLOW SUBMARINE!  
  
LENNON: You know, we had better think of a better theme song!  
  
GRANT: You guys are the one's that made it!  
  
LENNON: True…  
  
GRANT: We can always sing Battle Hymn of the Republic…  
  
EVERYONE: ::covers their ears:: NO!  
  
NANCY: Ok, then we can sing ::sings:: WE CAN WORK IT OUT!  
  
EVERYONE: WE CAN WORK IT OU-OUT!  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
There we go! I hope you like it! Nothing to say! Please r/r! Have a great day!  



End file.
